bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Park Path
is one of the first Beginner Difficulty tracks featured in Bloons Tower Defense 5, and as a new returning track in Bloons Tower Defense 6. In BTD6, this map was first released on 2nd July 2019 in Version 11.0. Overview A clean and autumnal environment. Due to its spiraling nature, this map, if properly utilised, can be relatively easy to beat on Easy and Medium, even for the newest of players. Key terrain locations include the various clearings, which are great for Mortar Monkeys, Sniper Monkeys, and Banana Farms. It is recommended that one reserves the locations closest to where the track loops for more powerful towers, such as Super Monkeys, highly upgraded Ninja Monkeys or Wizard Monkeys. In BTD6, Monkey Aces with Centered Path will be able to reach exactly around the largest track curve. There is also water in a form of a stream where Monkey Buccaneers and Monkey Subs can be built. In both games, BTD5 and BTD6, the trees will serve as simple land space obstacles. In the case of BTD6, trees around the map can additionally block out the view of most towers, but these non-removable obstacles mainly affect Sniper Monkeys. Rewards BTD5 BTD6 Achievements Tips/Strategies BTD5 *Mortar Towers upgraded to Bigger Blast can do well if aimed at the start of the track because of the large explosion size. *Also, a Juggernaut placed in the start with Target Priority Last can do very well because of the straight line. *Tack Shooters, Glaive Lords and Ice Towers are very good in the U-turns. *A Spike Factory is highly recomended in this track placed near the end of the track, especially for new players. *There is a lot of empty space to the left and the bottom-right, making this track good for Sniper Monkeys, Mortar Towers, Dartling Guns and Banana Farms. *A Super Monkey placed in the center over a Pontoon and upgraded to Epic Range can cover almost the whole track, making it very helpful for later rounds. *It is recommended not to use Cannon Ships in the center, because they aren't very accurate. BTD6 *Bomber Aces with Centered Path can bomb out the entire widest curve of the map. *Placing a Bloontonium Reactor in the center of the map can help deal with bloons that gets close to the exit. *Much like BTD5, placing a Spike Factory at the end of the track is very useful, especially if upgraded to Perma-Spike. Gallery Vct.JPG|Glaive Lord defense on Park Path Park Path BTD6 On Menu.png|BTD6 Park Path on the menu Trivia Trivia (BTD5) *Up to 15 Monkey Buccaneers can be placed in the water. Further testing will be required to know whether the 3 missing Buccaneers cannot actually be placed in the iOS version. *A 2/3 Cannon Ship placed in the center supported by a 1/X Monkey Village can cover almost the entire track. *The player can beat this track with only Dart Monkeys, even on Hard Difficulty. The player can test this on the Daily Challenge #77 (A Walk in the Park). *This is the first beginner track in Bloons TD 5 that has water (a nice little stream). *This track is very similar to the Track 7 on Bloons Tower Defense 3, however, it is much easier. *Park Path is considered one of the easiest tracks in BTD5 for these reasons: **1) It is a one-entry-one-exit track (unlike Z Factor) **2) It contains an adequate amount of water for water-based towers to be placed on (unlike Monkey Lane, which does not have water) **3) The track is reasonably long (3 Times Around can be shorter than this by some) **4) There are many choices of corners for some towers to take advantage of (unlike Express Shipping) **5) There are no tunnels (unlike Monkey Lane) **6) There is still plenty of open space for towers with unlimited range or Banana Farms to be placed on (unlike Maze and Skull Peak) **7) There is very little unplaceable space (unlike Space Truckin' and Express Shipping) *The Special Mission Full House is on this track. Trivia (BTD6) *Park Path was revealed in the in-game code prior to its release. Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Beginner Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Tracks